The Vampire Queen and The Vampaneze King
by WhenDreamsBecomeAReality
Summary: 'In 200 years a Vampire Queen and a Vampaneze King will appear once again! They must fall in love or the entire Vampire and Vampaneze clan will be destroyed by each other! The two will meet and join together in harmony then a new breed of vampire will be born. It will be called The Revenants.' Flames are welcome but not read by the author. Mpreg involved!
1. Chapter 1

Again with the stories. So I felt this idea come on while I was cleaning at home. I talked to my muse and we both agreed this would be good to write. So enjoy and sit back and relax. This is the prologue.

_"It's Mr. Tiny!" A female vampire shouts._

_Everyone in the dining hall stops and turns. "He wants to see everyone in the Prince's hall!"_

_It becomes so silent you could hear a pin drop. The female vampire, named Malkah, shakes in fear. "He says he is bringing us a tibet of knowledge."_

_Suddenly a uproar begins and every vampire rushes to the hall. Vampires climb on top of another to reach the door first. Whenever Mr. Tiny comes everyone knows it to bring news of the future. The people's voices sound scared or worried with a hint of excitement. 'What do you think he came for?'_

_'I dunno. I bet it's not good. He never brings good news.'_

_'You don't know that!'_

_Mr. Tiny is sitting on the seat where Paris Skyle is seated at. Mika pushes through the crowd to the very front. "What is the meaning of this Desmond?!"_

_Mr. Tiny sits still smiling while looking at his heart watch. "I have brought all of you a prophecy."_

_Mika growls. "Get on with it!"_

_"Mika, Mika. You know what happens when I'm rushed. Things slip my mind." Mr. Tiny smirks with all his teeth._

_"You-"_

_Paris appears next to Mika a puts a hand on his shoulder. "Please Mika you must calm yourself."_

_"Where were we? Oh yes the prophecy! In 200 years a Vampire Queen and a Vampaneze King will appear once again! They must fall in love or the entire Vampire and Vampaneze clan will be destroyed by each other! The two will meet and join together in harmony then a new breed of vampire will be born. It will be called The Revenants. But if no love sparks after then the wars will begin and tear everything apart as you know it." If possible Mr. Tiny smiles even wider._

_'What do they look like?'_

_'Who will we know when we find them?'_

_'How many times do we have to bring them together?' Paris asks over the yelling._

_Mr. Tiny laughs and holds out 5 fingers. "This many times. Be wise on how you use your tries…"_

_Mika turns out of the hall, fury in his eyes. "Where are you going dear Mika? I thought you loved hearing my prophecies." Desmond calls out._

_Mika doesn't give him a reply on keeps on walking. That night when Mr. Tiny leaves and everyone is eating Mika slips out and sits on the edge of the mountain. He sighs and looks up at the night sky. "Sire? Whatever is the matter?" Malkah asks._

_Mika turns and grunts. "None of your business child."_

_"Child? Sire I am about as old as you." Malkah laughs sitting next to the vampire._

_Mika looks back up to the sky. "Then I'm sure you heard the story of the Vampire Queen and The Vampaneze King."_

_"I have Sire. Would you like me to repeat it?" Malkah asks._

_"If you feel the need too."_

_"When the very first vampire appeared she was called the Queen. Mr. Tiny had a hand in creating her as well as some other people. Mr. Tiny didn't want to rule the vampires so he set the Queen in charge of everything. She was a wonderful leader but lonely. So one evening she left her chambers and ran. She didn't care where she went she just ran. Until she met the first Vampaneze. He had just went out for the night to feed and didn't know vampire blood was poison to him. He attacked the Queen who in turn fought back. The two tussled until the Queen Vampire was too tired to move. She waited for her death until she found the Vampaneze's lips were connected to hers." Malkah looked at Mika._

_"You may continue." Mika tells her._

_"He told him that he was lonely because there were no others like him. And when he saw her he couldn't help but to feel the loneliness disappear. He helped her up and together they ran back to the Queen's home. There the two continued to live together, content with each other. But Mr. Tiny got word of it and he was displeased. So he formulated a plan to separate the two. Since the two refused to drink human blood they were satisfied with animal blood. He decided to let a human child wonder into the mountain so the need to feed would be to unbearably strong."_

_"The Vampaneze was the first to break." Mika cut in._

_"Yes. And he suck the child dry. The Queen was devastated and vowed revenge on her lover. They had made a promise never to harm the humans and he had broke that. The Queen ran off to find Mr. Tiny who was waiting for her. He gave her everything she needed to kill him and set off. For years the two fought until the Queen finally killed him with her blade. That was when Mr. Tiny took his heart and made it into his watch. The Queen didn't understand why he took the heart of her lover she was too broken up about his death. In his final moments he whispered he loved her and the Queen sobbed. She killed herself by drinking her love's blood."_

_"Are you going to finish it?" Mika asks the woman._

_Malkah shakes her head yes and wipes her eyes. She had been crying while she was telling the story. "The child that had been bitten didn't die though. He became the Vampaneze lord. He saw the Queen kill the King and roared with rage. And that's when the hatred between clans began." Malkah finishes off._

_She hugs Mika for comfort and sobs. Mika awkwardly puts an arm around her and brings her closer. "And now Mr. Tiny says they are to return! What if they don't fall in love?"_

_"That is up for the fates to decide." Mika whispers._

A/n: So this is before the actual story. Like the past. But of course you know that. I have work to do so enjoy this and review ya hear?


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to say this now Malkah is not the Vampire Queen. She is a OC that is Mika's mate. That is all. I ship Steve/Darren. They are My OTP and nothing's gonna change that._

_This chapter is kinda scattered but don't worry chapter 3 is full of adventure._

_Now I don't own Cirque Du freak at all. I'm only here to share what I think should have happened._

Mr. Crepsley sits in his coffin reading the letter Mr. Tall gave to him before Darren and him left Cirque Du Freak. He opened the letter and take a deep breath. Most of the page is blank except a few words.

'Larten.

You have 3 tries left.

-Desmond'

shoot out of his coffin. This meant the Vampire Queen and met with the King! But why did Mr. Tiny send the letter to him only? "I thought this concerned everybody."

"What concerns everybody?" Darren asks, leaning over the open lid of the coffin.

"This letter. Mr. Tiny sent it to me." Larten replies.

"I don't understand what it means." Darren says helping Mr. Crepsley out of his coffin.

"Nobody has told you about the prophecy Desmond gave to us 200 years ago?" Larten asks.

"No. If they did I would remember." Darren says.

Larten makes a motion with his finger and Darren walks out of the room. "I will tell you when I finish clothing myself."

Darren huffs and slams the door shut. "You never tell me anything."

"I promise this to you! Now please let me clothe myself first." Larten yells.

He stomps down the hallway loudly. 'Stupid Mr. Crepsley.' He almost doesn't notice when Malkah bumps into him. "Oh my! What a troubled face." She grins.

The years have been kind to her unlike her mate. Her black hair has been shaved off into a small afro. Her brown skin is still soft and wrinkle free. She is chubby but don't let it fool you. After years with Mika she had became like the men, strong and brave. Rumors had it before she was timid and didn't speak to anybody but Mika. She has yet to say if the rumors are true. "What is wrong Sire?" She asks.

She was made a vampire general by Mika and of course a General is lower than a Prince. "Nothing Malkah!" Darren hisses out.

The letter is still on his mind and he knows until Mr. Crepsley tells him, he won't know the story. "That doesn't sound like nothing little Prince. Come walk with me. Maybe it will clear your troubled head."

"But-"

Malkah glares at him, leaving no room for discussion. She is scary when she is angry. Darren sighs and lets the woman lead him outside. The short woman leads the two to a cliff where she sits. "I'm not sure I can do this." Darren says, nervous.

The last time he was on a cliff it involved him falling off. "Yes you can. Now do you want to hear a story or not?" Malkah grins.

Her smile has turned into something creepy. She pulls Darren's arm and forces him to the ground. "Don't worry I won't let the Prince fall. Besides you are too cute to die yet."

Darren yelps and feels the force of the pull all through his body. "Listen Malkah-"

"I know what you want to know." Malkah turns serious.

"What?" Darren cocks an eyebrow at her.

"The story, silly! I told it to Mika long ago in this very spot." Malkah looks up at the stars.

The moon shines on them making it look like the two are glowing. Darren says nothing only looks for constellations. Malkah is very bipolar and sometimes it confuses Darren. "It started when Mr. Tiny came to visit us." Malkah starts.

Darren sits up straight and leans in closer. "I was frightened because he came with such a look even I had never seen before." Malkah starts shaking.

"He has a smile like he had found a really fun toy and had a chance to buy it."

Darren frowns and nods. "That means something bad is going to happen."

Malkah nods and stops shaking when she feels a presence behind her. "Mika-"

"No. What did I tell you about telling everyone that story?" Mika asks, lifting the woman to her feet.

"But Kia dear I thought I was ready. Besides the little Prince wanted to know." Malkah replies, looking at her lover.

"Is this true?" Mika glares at Darren.

"Yes. But I had no idea how she knew about that." Darren says standing up.

Malkah starts cough and advert her eyes. "Malkah?" Mika growls.

"You feel like my father not my lover sometimes. "

Mika glares at her and she kisses his cheek. "I may have overheard Larten and Darren talking."

Mika sighs and pull the woman closer to him. "Is that why you weren't in the coffin this morning?"

"Kia darling you are so smart! Now how did you even know I was upset?" Malkah whispers.

Darren looks at the two in shock. He had never seen Mika this gentle with anybody. "The bond. Now come along Larten told me that he had news to tell us." Mika tells his mate.

He starts walking back to the entrance and looks at Darren. "If you wish to find out you must talk to Desmond Tiny."

Mika flits pulling Malkah along with him. "Sorry Darren!"

"It's okay…" Darren says to the empty space in front of him.

He sits down again in a huff. Would nobody tell him what that letter meant?

_I guess you have to see Mr. Tiny then won't you Darren? AHAHAHAHA! I got paid the other day and I feel good! *looks at paper* I got off track, gomen. Next chapter will be posted next month which is like a week or less. *scans through paper* Give reviews and…. tell me how I did._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm putting this out here now Malkah might be bipolar. I don't know how this came about but when she was still in my head she was filled with emotions that come out at the worst time. Just warning you now. Plus I felt like you kiddies need more love from me so here is a chapter before the end of the month. P.S. Griffins can last up to 800 years in the wild. _

"Why must you go?" Harkat asks.

"I have to find this out Harkat. I have a feeling that if I don't something bad will happen." Darren replies, closing his bag.

"Can't I come with you?" Harkat pleads.

Darren shakes his head no. He picks up his bag in his hand and walks to the door. "Don't worry I'll be back soon."

Harkat grumbles and latches onto Darren's legs. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll take a sword with me and fight." Darren replies, walking down the hallway.

"What if you get lost?"

"I know the way to Cirque Du Freak like the back of my hand." Darren laughs.

The two continue to walk and Darren ignores the questions shot at him from Harkat. Malkah waves in the distance. "Darren! Yo ho! I have something to tell you!"

Harkat lets go of Darren's legs and runs to the woman. "Malkah!"

"Har! I haven't seen you in forever and a day!" Malkah laughs.

The little person jumps into Malkah's arms and glomps the woman. She returns the hug by nuzzling the small person. Darren stops next to the two, confused. "Harkat you know her?"

The two stop hugging to look at him. "Who doesn't know me?" Malkah boasts.

Harkat wriggles and Malkah drops the little person gently. "She helped me with the nightmares when you and Larten were gone."

Malkah grins and bends over to kiss Harkat's cheek. "I hate to see this lil cutie sad. So I helped him for a small fee."

Harkat smiles. "If you want to call it a little fee."

Darren kneels down to Harkat's level. "I'm glad she will be able to help you in my absence."

"Hold up! I helped him that time for a fee. If you want me to help him now you must pay a fee like everyone else Sire." Malkah says, waving her hands.

"What do you want?" Darren asks.

Darren wasn't sure he would be able to give her what she wanted. "I want you to take Affili with you. She has been so cooped up lately and I feel if she comes with you she will be useful." Malkah rubs her head.

Affili was Malkah's pet albino Griffin. Nobody has saw Affili except Mika and Malkah because of how rare she was. "Me?! What if I lose her or something?" Darren shouts.

"Then she'll come back home. Now follow me, you have to meet her." Malkah says, walking in the direction of her chambers.

Harkat runs to keep up with the woman and Darren begins to walk forward. "Malkah what is the reason of this?" Harkat whispers.

Her act didn't fool him the least. "I knew you would figure it out first," She sighs out.

"I went to talk Evanna the other day. She warned me about upcoming danger on Darren's part."

Malkah looks at the marks on her fingertips. "She said a new type of vampire was to be born like the prophecy said."

"You don't think?"

Malkah looks sadly at Harkat. "I do. That's why I'm sending Affili with him."

"But I thought she was just a baby?" Harkat questions.

"She is but she can smell Vampaneze from a mile away. I hoping when Darren encounters one she will lose her mind and warn him."

"What are you two talking about?" Darren asks, finally catching up.

"Harkat is just excited to see Affili. I was just telling him how old she is." Malkah grins.

"How old is she?" Darren questions.

"About 70 years old if I remember correctly. She is still a baby so please don't frighten her." Malkah request as she opens the door to her room.

"70?" Darren asks.

It is empty except a huge coffin sitting in the middle of the room. The fireplace is still lit. "Wait here. I'll get her."

Malkah disappears into the room where the fireplace's light doesn't reach her. A couple of squeals and a cooing voice is heard and the woman comes back with a baby Griffin in her hands. The baby is white all over and has bright red eyes. Affili yawns and scratches her face with her back paws. "Why is she white?" Darren asks, walking closer.

"She is a albino. She is very rare so we keep her here in our room." Malkah smiles petting Affili's head.

Affili purrs and leans into the touch. "Why do you trust me with her?" Darren inquires.

"Because I know that you will get lonely on this trip without Harkat. Besides she needs to see more than just our room." Malkah says, handing the Griffin to the Prince.

Affili whines from the lost warmth and the new smell. Darren looks the Griffin's white stretched out wings. Harkat oohs and awes at the sight. "How did you ever get her?"

Malkah grins and puts a hand on her chin. "I first got her when she was still a newborn."

"Keep up slow poke!" Malkah grins.

Mika shakes his head at his energetic lover. "I don't see the rush. They don't expect to see us in the next few days."

Malkah climbs up a rock and leaps to the top. "Its as my father said. Leave early so you can get a headstart."

She extends a hand in Mika's direction. "Come on Kia. Just a little more."

Mika looks up and grabs her hand, pulling her down to his level. "Ah! Kia!"

"Why go early when we can have a little fun?" Mika asks.

"Wait! What did he mean about a little fun?" Darren questions.

Malkah shakes her head. "Such a negative thinker! Can I finish please?"

Harkat chuckles. "Darren calm down. She likes her sexual life kept private like everyone else."

"I'm sure we have time." Malkah replies, kissing Mika's lips.

She runs out of his embrace. "After this race!"

Malkah flits away from her lover in less than two seconds. Mika shakes his head and grins. He flits by and catches up to his mate in record time. "Who's the slow poke now?"

"No fair! I even had a head start this time." The woman complains still running.

"You can never win by cheating." Mika says, brushing past Malkah.

"Meanie!" Malkah calls, slowing up.

She stops too fast and begins to tumble along the ground. The world flies past her and she hisses out in pain. She finally stops by a generous rock in the middle of the forest. "Owww. Damn it!"

Malkah sits up and rubs her throbbing head. "Mika? Mika?"

She gets no reply and yells. "MIKA?!"

Her voice echoes around the forest, making some birds fly away. "Mika." She whispers.

There is blood on her forehead from the impact of the collision. She rises to her feet and begins to walk forward. Her silver dress is torn, showing her leg. Her black heels are in her hand not damaged but smudged with dirt. The moon shines above her making it easier to see. She comes to an open field and sits down. She looks up at the stars and sighs. "I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight."

A whine sounds from between two small trees. "Who's there?!"

The whines and whimpers get louder and louder. Malkah hold up her shoe as a weapon. The moon shines on the object whining. It is a white Griffin that is smaller than Malkah's shoe. It whimpers again and creeps closer. "Hey baby. Come here."

Malkah lowers her shoe so she doesn't look threatening. The griffin walks closer and rubs its head on Malkah's dress. "Oh! Hello. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

The griffin purrs and nudges its head against Malkah's arm. "Okay okay."

Malkah lifts the small animal in her hand and grins. "I hope Mika lets me keep you Affili."

The griffin purrs at the name. "You like that? I'm glad you do, Affili."

"And I have kept her ever since." Malkah finishes off.

Darren rubs the Griffin's head. "What a interesting story."

"Why did she like you so much?" Harkat asks.

"I really have no idea. At that time I didn't even know that griffins existed much less a albino one." Malkah states.

Affili flies out of Darren's hands onto Malkah's shoulder. She squeals and nuzzles Malkah's face. "No. Affili you have to go."

Malkah grabs the griffin's body and tries to hand her to Darren. Of course the small animal puts up a fight and tries to fly back to her 'mother'. "Affili!"

The woman grabs the back of Affili's neck griffin stops struggling and goes limp. "What did you do?!" Harkat cries.

Malkah hands the still griffin to Darren. "I only sent her to sleep. She is fine."

"But-"

"Harkat I have had her longer than anybody, I'm pretty sure I can take care of my baby!" Malkah snaps.

Harkat bares his pointy teeth and Malkah sighs. "I am sorry to trouble you. It is just that I am wary."

Darren puts the sleeping griffin in his bag carefully. "Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life."

Malkah gives a sad smile. "I know you will. Now go, I'll be here when you get back."

Darren nods. "Tell Larten I left tonight" He says walking out the door.

"Of course! Bye!" When the door closes Malkah slumps to her knees and puts her hands in her face.

"Harkat was what I did right?"

The tiny person puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know so. She'll be good for him."

"I can only hope Affili does her job."

_I lied. There was no action just jumbled words leading to action. See don't trust people who are sick. Did you know snow looks like cocaine? Maybe that's why I'm sick, huh. Okay so chapter 4 has adventure. Gosh I'm like the boy who cried wolf. But I added a griffin because I wanted too. If we have Vampaneze bears why can't we have griffins (reference to manga)? So um Steve/Darren in the next chapter with lemon~! I'm gonna go sleep now._


End file.
